warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mousefur
Style Concerns Current * Smooth out the abrupt writing style of entire article Ran through history, fixed some stuff. If anyone notices some "abrubt writing style in the article" let me know on this talk page. 20:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) * Needs more quotes Older * Add page numbers for apprentice references. Done. Found in the allegiances. Is that okay? pine[[User talk:Silverdapple |'dapple']] { eo !} 19:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) * History Needs Completion *Book sections and livebooks don't match. --Rainpaw(Talk!) 21:04, 2 June 2008 (UTC) * Needs spoiler-free intro bit. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 20:16, 5 February 2008 (UTC) * History needs to be divided by book. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 20:16, 5 February 2008 (UTC) * Needs Categories [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 20:16, 5 February 2008 (UTC) *Remove facts that can't be verified from history (IE: Never mated, never had kits) *Needs to show her family you can find that on the new warriors site(her brother is Runningwind) This info is not canon, and we have no real proof that he is. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :To clarify - The books never back this up, and there's been strong suggestions against trusting the error ridden "official site". A vote here on the Wiki has decided that we won't trust it unless we can reference the information from the books. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 19:51, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Runningwind-it's true/Elder ceremony Runningwind-it's true: In "Bluestar's Prophecy" it says Mouskit and Runningkit were born to White-eye (who later becomes One-eye), which could only be Mousefur and Runningwind. Elder ceremony: Should there be a little blue thing saying, "Mousefur's Elder Ceremony" and showing the ceremony? Just wondering. Dawnbreeze123 02:24, January 1, 2011 (UTC) There can be a Mousefur's Elder Ceremony, but i cant remember if they state the whole ceremony in the book because if it is then you can put it in the article. Atelda Mousefur's SUPER OLD! She was a warrior in the first book, and she's still alive now. I bet she's the oldest cat in Warriors xD Emberstarfireclan 16:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Warrior eyes On her warrior charart, her eyes are incorrect. 00:57, March 3, 2011 (UTC) So I'm not the only one to think that, huh? This seems like a PCA problem, does it not? ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 01:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) There isn't anything wrong with the eyes on her warrior charart, and this should be taken up with PCA, not on this talk page--Nightshine 01:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll take it there now. ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 01:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Her names Am I the only one to notice that no one has added "Mousepaw" to her "Names" sidebar? Mapleshaderocks 19:40, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Whoa... what just happened to the page? What? It's because she's never seen as an apprentice. Of course, that raises the question 'why is runningwind listed as an apprentice?' I think it's cuz he's listed as runningpaw(later runningwind), Bluestar's apprentice. I dunno. -Zapstorm FEEL THE SPARK! 06:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Mousefur needs a section for The Forgotten Warrior because she is metioned in that book. 01:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Shouldn't there be a alternate, depicting her as light brown?--Featherstorm9678 22:51, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 There is, and it's up for approval right now. Please check PCA next time, and do not bring these issues to talk pages. Sunlit ice? In The Ultimate Guide, Mousefur's eyes are said to e 'the colour of sunlit ice'. But what colour is that? Yellow? Blue? Amber? Dovewing66 (talk) 01:27, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Dovewing66 It could probably be a lighter amber, since there's sunlight reflecting on the ice...which we have loads of ice here during the winter, and there's sunlight reflecting on that more often than not, and it could be a lighter amber/orangeish depending on the time of day and the location of the ice and stuff. At the same time, it might even be a light blue. Who knows? 03:32, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Mentioned in Bramblestar's Storm? I've noticed Mousefur is mentioned a few times in Bramblestar's Storm. I know at one point it was from the Stick of the Fallen, and I found out on page 148 of the book that Purdy mentioned her. "But I never served this Clan as a young cat, and now, with Mousefur gone, things aren't the same." ~Skiddley Riddley ♫ ♪ 07:18, December 14, 2014 (UTC) As I don't hold a rank in this wiki, I don't know if I should be answering this, but I believe you should feel free to add it, seeing as there is no Bramblestar's Storm section on her page. Midnight the catquiet voiceshaveloud minds 00:25, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Bramblestar's Storm section needs added Wow.. When I was little I thought Mousefur died from old age but, she was actually killed by a dark forest tom.. ~kittenclawsarecute